poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultra Violet
Ultra Violet, also known as Miss Violet, is Mac Grimborn's partner, the friend of Nyx, and Cole's girlfriend. She is also the Jedi Padawan and daughter figure of Ransik. History Ultra Violet was one of the Sons of Garmadon until she reformed and joined Pythor and his friends for more adventures. Trivia *Ultra Violet will join Pythor and his friends for more adventures. *Ultra Violet loves Cole as a boyfriend and is his love interest. *Ultra Violet has very common things with Ocellus and Silverstream. *Ultra Violet will eventually rebuild Mr. E. *Ultra Violet did not like the Sons of the Overlord because of their commander, General Cryptor. *In Pythor P. Chumsworth goes to Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge, Ultra Violet will be possessed by a demon and break free of the possession when her soul is returned to her. *In Pythor P. Chumsworth's Adventures of Transformers, Ultra Violet will use the power of the Allspark to help Optimus and the Autobots defeat Megatron. *In Pythor P. Chumsworth's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Ultra Violet will use the Matrix to empower Optimus against Megatron and the Fallen. *In Pythor P. Chumsworth goes to Halloweentown, Ultra Violet will use Merlin's Talisman to weaken Kalabar and save Halloweentown. *Ultra Violet shares a brotherly/sisterly relationship with Taran in Pythor P. Chumsworth's search for the Black Cauldron. *Most of her kidnaps involve her captor removing her soul from her body and having a creature possess her and holding her for ransom. *She is revealed to be a friend of Eric Myers. *She cares for her teammates, including Wesley Collins. *Her nickname is "Danger Prone Ultra Violet" due to her getting kidnap a lot and having her soul removed from her and getting possessed and held for ransom. *She nicknamed Mac, "Snake Jaguar". *Her spirit thingy will be absorbed by Bolg, son of Azog the Defiler for Lord Zedd and her body will be possessed by one of his monsters. *In The Battle of the Crystal Empire, she, along with Pythor and the others, faced Lord Zedd after he banished them to the Power Rangers universe. *In The Attack, Ultra Violet taught Mac that nothing the Time Blades' livability would be so easily conceded. *Ultra Violet began to help Mac with his relations. *Ultra Violet and Mac discovered that Samukai is the Silent One in Samukai's Revenge. *They shared a rivalry with General Havoc. *Ultra Violet has a romance with Cole. *Ultra Violet disliked Iron Baron. *She hated Shadowmageddon. *She hates it when she gets kidnapped. She also dislikes it when she gets captured or held for ransom. *She trusts Mac like she always did. *She likes it when she trusted the Time Force Rangers. *Ultra Violet and Mac will discover the Time Blades in Krux and Acronix's Revenge. *Ultra Violet and Mac usually play drums or cymbals. *She worries that Mac might hit the nuclear note. *She felt sorry for Mac's tragic past. *Ultra Violet eventually joins the Silver Guardians. *Ultra Violet will meet Twilight Sparkle and her friends in My Little Pony Ninjago: Friendship is Magic. *Ultra Violet has a rivalry with Starscream. *Ultra Violet is best friends with Nadira. *Whenever she is captured, she is either tortured or interrogated or brainwashed into a slave. *Ultra Violet is confused why all sea vessels are shes. *Mac refers to her as, "water lily" and "Ultra Princess." *She refers to Twilight as "magic lily." *Ultra Violet met Lightning McQueen in Pythor P. Chumsworth's Adventures of Cars. *She refers to P.I.X.A.L. as "Robot-lily." *Ultra Violet met Justin in Pythor P. Chumsworth's Adventures of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. *Ultra Violet will meet Z in Pythor P. Chumsworth's Adventures of Antz. *She dislikes it when one of her friends gets captured. *Iron Baron mistakes her for Vypra. *She gets tired of always being a damsel in distress. *She begins to question her relations with Cole and Mr. E until she finally chooses Cole in Kozu's Revenge. *She refers to Wes as "Red guy." *Ultra Violet refers to Jen as "Pink lily." *She is shocked when haunted houses are being haunted. Gallery Ultra Violet's demon_possession.jpg|Ultra Violet getting possessed after having her soul removed from her body Ultra Violet's Spirit Thingy.png|Ultra Violet getting possessed and turned into a zombie by a demon UVCGI.jpg|Ultra Violet turned into a zombie after being possessed by a demon MoS84Creation~2.png|Ultra Violet back in her body after three protoplasm swaps from the Daemon Ritus Category:Heroes Category:True Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Untrue Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Reformed Antagonists Category:Former Villains Category:Former enemies Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Members of the Supreme Jedi Council Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Allies Category:Hiccup's Adventures Allies Category:Z's Adventures Allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventures Allies Category:In love heroes Category:In love characters Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Captured Characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Females Category:Life Savers Category:Soldiers Category:Brainwashed/Possessed Category:Demon Victims